Summer Storms
by darkness wasted
Summary: Orihime can't sleep due to a nasty storm and she's too scared to be alone.  One-Shot. Cute Ichihime.


**:) Guess who...**

Outside of an apartment building a summer night's storm raged on and it seemed as if it would never end. The trees blew and smashed against each other, others crashed into the building's walls. Rain came down in a sweeping rush due to the wind speed. It went from left to right and it continued this process. In one of the apartments was a young girl named Orihime. She sat in bed wide awake due to the horrific storm that was happening just outside her window. She looked all around her dark room and shadows would appear with every lightning strike that sent light into her apartment. Each shadow was different and due to the weather, it made them seem scary. She grabbed her small bear and tried to settle down hoping that the storm would pass quickly. Just was she was about to drift off to sleep a loud thunder clap made her scream and flop right off the bed, teddy bear and all.

"Ooh! I should've asked Tatsuki to spend the night when she came for dinner!", Orihimie whinned. She gathered up her bear and blankets and placed them back onto the bed. She went across her room to turn on the light only to find that the electricity went out. She then started to panic. Another loud thunder clap sounded and she squealed with shock and fright.

"Okay, that's it! I can't spend another minute here alone.", Orihimie took her bear off the bed and went for the phone. She then realized she couldn't call Tatsuki even though she really wanted to. The reason being was that one, the power was out. Two, it was two-thirty in the morning. And lastly, Tatsuki was away on a trip to her next match. That was why Orihimeasked her over for dinner. So that she can spend a few hours with Tatsuki before she left. Orihime sighed and tried to think of ways for her to get to sleep. But the thunder and lightning made it difficult to think, especially that early in the morning. Without a second though Orihime went to her bed and dug under it to find her slippers. She placed them on and went to her closet to grab a jacket. She tucked her teddy bear inside and walked towards the door, but quickly grabbed an umbrella from the rack before closing the door behind her.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Damnit, dad and the girls leave for the week and I get left behind with constant patients and the deathly ill!", Ichigo grumbled to himself as he walked towards the back door. He was just wearing a pair of black lose pants and his slippers. His hair was tousled and he was half asleep. He was home alone for the week because his father and sisters were off to a convention for doctors and nurses that Ichigo had no pure interest in. He scratched his head and yawned before opening the door. He flipped on the light and was shocked to see Orihime under her umbrella shivering. He looked at her curiously and looked all around her. He was amazed at how he was sleeping through what looked to be a hurricane in the making.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?", Ichigo asked a bit in shock. Orihimie was still shivering when he realized that she was just in her pajamas and was soaking wet. He moved out of the way and allowed her to enter his home. She gave him a small smile and walked in dripping wet, even though she had an umbrella, from head to toe. She pulled out her teddy bear, which Ichigo noticed was the only dry thing on her. He cleared his throat and Orihime turned to look at him.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry that I woke you up so early in the morning but I just couldn't sleep", she said looking at the ground, shy, and embarrassed a bit at the fact all he was wearing were a pair of blank pants. Ichigo didn't seem to notice in his half asleep state and just waited for her to continue. "You see, my power went out and the thunder started to get really loud...then the lightning...", she trailed off and kept her eyes on the ground.

"Oh, well that's unfortunate. But what brings you here?", Ichigo said in a nonchalant tone. Orihime didn't take it to heart but started to explain at how she couldn't go to Tatsuki being as she wasn't home and at a competition. Ichigo listened as she continued her elaborate story of how everything came to be until she stopped at the present with her deciding to come to his home.

"I had no idea where else to go, Kurosaki-kun.", she said still shivering. Ichigo went into the nearest closet and brought out a hospital blanket to wrap Orihime in. She thanked him and sat on his sofa. He stood in the middle of the living room feeling out of place. He sighed and sat next to her. Orihime tried to hide her blush with the blanket as she noticed his bare chest.

"Well, being as it's already late and that hell broke lose outside. You might as well stay here for the rest of the storm.", Ichigo said as he yawned and stretched. Orihime smiled and exclaimed, "Oh thank you, Kurosaki-kun!" She wanted to hug him decided against it. As much as Ichigo wanted to go to his own bed he knew it wouldn't be polite to allow Orihime to sleep on the couch while he got the bed. That very, uncomfortable couch he was no dreading.

"My room is down the hall to your right. See you in the morning.", he grumbled. He stood and waited for her to get off the sofa and head for his room. She looked at him surprised and said, "But Kurosaki-kun, where will you sleep?" Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then said, "Well when you get up off the sofa, I'll be sleeping right where you're sitting." Orihime gasped and shock her head.

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun! I can sleep here tonight. It's alright. You go back to your own bed. I won't mind at all sleeping on your sofa.", she said in a hurry. She didn't want to take his bed from him and she saw how tired out he was. Ichigo huffed out in annoyance and mentaly cussed. He looked at the young girl and said, "Look, as much as I want to, I won't sleep at all knowing you're on that uncomfortable thing. Just go to my room and go to sleep, Orihime. It's late and I really don't want to stay up and argue with you about it." Orihime heard the finality of the statement and nodded, knowing that arguing further may upset him even more.

"Goodnight, Kurosaki-kun.", she whispered as she followed his directions to his room. Ichigo waved her off and laid down on the sofa. He stretched out and tossed over at least four times before realizing he was wide awake and uncomfortable. He growled, cussed again, sat up, and sighed. He leaned back into his couch and listened to the storm that was still raging outside. He stood up and turned off the light to make sure that, like Orihime's home, the light would go out. He switched it off then sat back down. He crossed his arms in annoyance and wondered if Orihime was asleep.

"Can never get a decent night sleep around here anymore", he grumbled to himself. He tried to lay back down again and tried to find someway to get comfortable on the lumpy sofa. He knew he was going to wake up with some serious back aches all day when the morning came. He was drifting in and out of sleep when a loud thunder clap shocked him awake which made him end up on the floor. Another, much louder, thunder clap sounded and Orihime's screams followed it. Ichigo jumped up and went to his room in a rush. He yanked open the door and noticed that a lump under his blanket was shivering and whimpering. He scratched his head and rolled his eyes at the childish act.

"Orihime, are you alright?", he asked as he lifted up a corner of the blanket. He looked inside and saw her shaking with the teddy bear held tightly in her arms. She was also crying silently into the bear. She looked up to notice Ichigo looking at her. She saw curiosity, shock, amusement, and worry in his eyes and shook her head quickly. She was about to speak with a loud thunder clap and a flash of lighting happened instantaneously. Without thinking, Orhime threw her arms around Ichigo's waist, with her teddy bear still in her grasp, and hid her face against his naked chest. Ichigo looked at her in shock and was about to pry her arms from his waist she she started to whimper. He knew that without a doubt that she was not going to let him go until the storm passes or until she fell asleep.

"Move over.", he said in an annoyed manner. Orihime looked up at him and tilted her head a bit. He looked at her annoyed and she let him go. She moved to the side of the bed where she wasn't near the window. Ichigo moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Orihime looked at him and held her bear close. Ichigo put his arms behind his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Well? Aren't you going to sleep?", he said still sounding annoyed. Orihime nodded quickly and slid under the blankets once again. Ichigo pushed his pillow under her head and used his own arms to support his own head. Orihime turned so that her back was to him and that she was clutching her teddy bear tightly to her chest. She tried to relax but more thunder sound and she squeaked a bit. She curled up into a tight ball on the bed and covered her ears with her hands. Ichigo noticed and frowned. 'I knew I should have gone to that supid convention' he mentally said. He turned his body and draped an arm around Orihime's waist. She gasped and stayed still. He then placed his other arm under her head and drew her close to him. Orihime blushed intenselyand stayed quiet. She waited for him to speak but only heard his breathing. She wondered if he was already asleep until he said. "Just relax, Orihime, I'm here. I'll keep you safe from the thunder..." , his voice the trailed off until she heard only his breatheing.

She smiled and started to tear up at how kind he was being to her. She wanted to turned to face him but instead clutched the bear tighter to her chest. She closed her eyes and snuggled against Ichigo's arm while holding her bear close. Just was she was about to sleep a flash of lighting illuminated the room causing her to jump. She turned to face Ichigo and buried her head against his chest. She felt his arm tighten around her and he drew her close to his sleeping form. Thunder and litghing sounded again but she didn't feel afraid. She felt safe with Ichigo and as glad he stayed with her. She smiled and whipsered, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun", before drifiting to sleep holding onto Ichigo and her teddy bear.

**Now I remember how much fun it is to make FanFics over drawing pictures. lols. Yeah that's right, I've been on DevinatART for a long time. But I do tend to write from time to time. This was just a sudden thought that came to mind. I hoped you enjoyed it. :) See ya later!**


End file.
